Issue 68
Issue 68 is the sixty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 12: Life Among Them. It was originally published on December 9, 2009. Plot Synopsis A stranger, identified as Aaron, has discovered Rick and Abraham. He wants to talk to their leader, and promises he does not have bad intentions. Rick asks if he has been watching them, and Aaron admits to this. Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out. Abraham questions this act. Rick responds that although the stranger didn't have a gun, he informed Abraham of The Governor, as an example of what can happen when encountering a colony of survivors. Rick orders Abraham to assist in tying Aaron up. Aaron awakens, and Rick confirms that he is the leader. He asks for his name, and Rick responds, and telling him that he's asking the questions. He wants to know what Aaron's up to, and says he doesn't hold anything against him. Rick appreciates that, and asks how many people are in his community. Aaron states around thirty-four, and Rick is surprised. Aaron tells them about their Safe-Zone, and Rick asks why he's here. Aaron says he's kind of a recruiter, and their people need more to join their community. Suddenly, zombies show up, exiting the forest. One of the zombies is about to grab Sophia, but, Carl shoots it. Andrea tells everybody to be careful, and more zombies show up from the forests. Rick orders everybody to get in the truck. Michonne recommends Morgan go too, but, he says he's able to protect himself. Aaron tells somebody to untie him, as the zombies are almost reaching him. Glenn is up for it, muttering that Aaron better not be a bad guy. They kill all the zombies. Rick notices Glenn has given a gun to Aaron. Rick asks if he really had to give that gun to him. Glenn notes it was kind of in the moment. Aaron says they don't have to worry, and hands the gun back to Glenn. He asks what they think about the situation, and if they will leave with him. Rick asks why they have to hurry, and Aaron notes humorously that maybe he cares more about Rick's friends than he does. Rick says it's getting late, and that they should sleep in the vehicles. Michonne disagrees, and says it's not safe in those, and that Aaron is nothing like The Governor. She says that if nobody else wants to go, she's at least going with him. With that endorsement by the person who hated The Governor the most, Eugene, Carl, Sophia, Rosita, Morgan, Maggie, and the others agree to head off to the Safe-Zone with Aaron, and Carl asks if Rick is going. Rick agrees and they vote to leave the next morning. In the morning, Rick and Andrea are talking. Rick wants to know if she has something against Aaron, but, she doesn't. Andrea talks about losing her family, how she fell in love, and adopted Ben and Billy. She states that Rick and rest are the only people she has, and she'll follow them straight to hell. Suddenly, the van stops, and they spot a man with a "crawler". Rick gets out of the car, and aims his gun at the man. Aaron announces that he's part of his group. Rick asks why he didn't mention that before. Aaron reminds him of how they talked about trust, and introduces his partner, Eric. Andrea says she'll kill them if one more person pops out. Aaron promises there's no one else. Rick asks how they managed to spy on them, and Eric introduces his sonic detector. Rick says they all should load up their equipment to the truck, including weapons, which they'll get back when they arrive. Aaron attempts to assure Rick about Eric, and Abraham tells everyone to pile in. Eric calls out to Aaron before leaving, and asks Aaron not to stay out overnight anymore. Aaron agrees and states that these people are great. Rick stops Abraham and says it scares him that he trusts Aaron. He asks if they should trust him, and Abraham says before Eugene, he easily recognized a liar. Rick gives Abraham an order, if their new allies try anything, to shoot them in the head - and if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Buttons Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Eric. *Andrea notes in this issue that she is 26 years old. External Links *The Walking Dead #68 Review The survivors are faced with another life or death decision, IGN, Dan Phillips, (December 9, 2009). ru:Выпуск 68 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise